


Up in the Air

by Sassy_assassin



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, air mattress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_assassin/pseuds/Sassy_assassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke and Fenris sleep on an air mattress. Based off a prompt on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this prompt http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/113089244571/imagine-your-otp-having-to-share-an-air-mattress. Just something short I came up with after seeing this prompt.

Fenris looked down at the lone air mattress on the ground, complete with a single blanket. 

“You can’t be serious.” Fenris stated in disbelief, looking back at Isabela for confirmation. She narrowed her eyes at him. 

“I’m not the one who said they needed a place to crash at last minute notice.” She answered. Besides, the couch is broken, so the air mattress is more comfortable anyway. Or would you rather sleep on the floor?” Isabela raised an eyebrow at him as if daring him to say anything else. Fenris grumbled a no at this, and proceeded to attempt to get comfortable on the thing. 

“You do realize there are two of us right?” Fenris asked her as she turned to leave the room. 

“I’m sure you two will find it cozy.” She smirked as Fenris scowled back. “Good night” she said and blew him a kiss. Fenris’s scowl deepened at this, but he mumbled a “Good night” back. He had finally settled into a semi-comfortable position when he heard Hawke return from the other room. As he closed his eyes to try and fall asleep, Hawke flopped down on the other side of the mattress causing Fenris to fly into the air with an undignified noise. 

“Hawke!” Fenris yelled from his new position on the floor, untangling himself from the sheets. He stood up, looking down at Hawke, who was now in a fit of laughter. 

“I didn’t know elves could fly!” Hawke snickered in amusement. Fenris looked anything but amused, and continued to glare down at the other man. Eventually, Hawke managed to stop laughing, and bring his breathing back under control. He looked up at the elf’s unhappy expression, and inwardly cursed at himself for laughing so hard. Fenris was already uncomfortable in a strange house at night, and Hawke knew he wasn’t making it any easier. 

“Come here.” Hawke patted the space beside him. “I really am sorry.” He smiled up at Fenris. Fenris frowned, but laid back down on the mattress. Hawke wrapped his arms around the smaller elf, pulling him closer. Fenris, apparently deciding that Hawke was forgiven, did not push him away. He closed his eyes as he felt Hawke’s head rest on top of his own. The last thing Fenris heard was a whispered “I love you” as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
